The Flying Sea
by LocheNessToothbrush
Summary: Maximum Ride: Betrayed by the Flock and falsely accused of being a Traitor. Perseus Jackson: Cheated on by his girlfriend who he turned down immortality twice for, when these two meet what happens? Well, other than Love and absolute Chaos. After all, when the sea and the sky meet, don't they make a Pegasus one of the most beautiful creations? Max/Percy: M for language and themes
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

**A new story, whoa that's never happened before, anyways, let's get this party started! For those of you who do not know, my name is Loche Vidar, or LocheNessToothbrush, and I am f'ing random. Now let's get this Pajama Party started!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Maximum Ride**

**Oh, and it's been a long time since I've read Maximum Ride, so I might screw some stuff up, but it's mainly at CHB, so it can't be THAT bad. Probably just screwed myself over there, ANYWHO let's start.**

**Sorry if it's OOC**

**Chapter 1: Betrayed Bird and Child of the Sea**

Max PoV

I sighed as I flew through the air, up here it was so peaceful, none of The School, no Erasers, no conflicts. I flew around for a bit longer before deciding to get back to the Flock, suddenly I began to worry that Erasers may have come to our house while I was gone. I quickly made my way back, but what awaited me was even worse.

The entire house was silent, which was kind of odd. And I mean no noise, not from Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge or Iggy. I ran to the living room, wondering if the Erasers could have taken them, I began to panic, but I calmed down when I saw they were all in the living room.

When they heard me come in, they all began to glare at me, except for Nudge, who was crying into Fang's shoulder. I looked at him with worry and asked, "What's going on?"

In response, they all glared at me, which got me a little worried. "Did you really think that we would never find out?" Fang said with obvious hate in his voice .

So of course, in all of my brilliance stated "Huh?"

Angel looked like she wanted to gut me like a fish and said, "You've been giving our location away to the school this whole time, _For Money_, Max! How heartless can you get?!"

"What are you talking about?" I said with obvious confusion in my voice. What was going on?

Angel narrowed her eyes and said, "We found out that you're a traitor, so leave, and don't come back, you're kicked out of the Flock, you heartless asshole!"

I looked at them in complete shock. Here was my flock, who I raised and cared for, kicking me out because they thought I was a traitor

"Max, just leave," Nudge said, and with that, my heart broke.

I glared at all of them, attempting to keep the rage out of my voice, so what I said came out as more of a raged filled monotone voice, which I think was all of the hell more frightening.

"I didn't do anything wrong, but if you assholes all want me gone, so be it. Once I'm gone, I hope to never see any of you ever again." I said in a deathly calm voice as I walked to the door, opened it, and flew away.

I kept flying until I think I was over Long Island, New York. Suddenly all of my exhaustion caught up with me, and I plummeted down to earth, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out, was a raven haired, sea green eyed boys shocked expression as I fell out of the sky on top of him.

Percy PoV

So far my day was not going the best. But why start there, hello my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, yada yada yada and so on and so forth.

Anyways, the war with Gaea had just finished, and we made it out with way less casualties than expected, which was amazing, Camp Half-Blood only had about 17, all of which I didn't really know, and Camp Jupiter only had 21, so we had less casualties against Gaea than we did against Kronos, I think. I'm not good with numbers. Hades also made sure that they were all put into Elysium again, so they were all happy.

Also I now had a half-brother, who was hidden and trained in Atlantis by Dad, or Poseidon, whatever. You think he'd be really arrogant, but in the truth, he was actually really level headed, more than a majority of camp at least. But of course, things just had to go wrong didn't they?

I was walking along the beachfront in the forest, when I heard giggling coming from the shore, of course, me being me, I wanted to know what it was. What I saw was not a sight I expected.

There, on the shore, was my girlfriend, well now ex-girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, and my half-brother, Ace Vidair, making out passionately on the shore.

"What the Hades is going on here?!" I shouted at them. They immediately broke apart, Ace looked slightly relaxed whereas Annabeth looked terrified.

"Hi Perce, can I help you with something?" Ace asked me.

"Why were you kissing my girlfriend?" I asked him, with barely concealed rage.

"Your girlfriend, she told me that you two broke up after the Second Titan War, a little before you disappeared?" He said, but it sounded more like a question to Annabeth.

He saw me glaring at him and said "I swear on the Styx that is what she told me!" He said, thunder rumbled, and he didn't get vaporized, so we both turned on Annabeth. Who looked like she was about to put on her invisibility hat, so I threw a knife I had on me, pinning the hat to a tree, looked at Ace, and we both had the same thoughts.

"Annabeth, we're done," Ace and I said in perfect unison.

Ace stormed off to Atlantis to undoubtedly train his anger away, but I decided to storm through the streets of New York.

Of course a beautiful bird woman would just have to land on top of me about 15 minutes into my walk.

**Okay, there's chapter 1, I've seen a couple of these, but most haven't been updated since like, March of 2013. So the plot may be a little typical, it is a Max/Percy fic, deal with it.**

**And thanks for reading**

**Peace out my faithful ProcrastiNation**

**-Loche**


	2. Chapter 2: True Love

**Chapter 2 here we GoOoOoOoOoOo!**

**Guess what! Quotes are coming back! I found a bunch of awesome ones, if you have no ruddy Idea what I'm talking about, read my Assassins of Chaos story, you'll get the idea.**

**Quote of the Chapter: **

**Let me tell you something you already know. The world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. It's a very mean and nasty place and I don't care how tough you are it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, or nobody is gonna hit as hard as life. But it ain't about how hard ya hit. It's about how hard you can get it and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward. That's how winning is done! Now if you know what you're worth then go out and get what you're worth. But ya gotta be willing to take the hits, and not pointing fingers saying you ain't where you wanna be because of him, or her, or anybody! Cowards do that and that ain't you! You're better than that! ~Rocky Balboa**

Max PoV

When I woke up, I was in what looked like an infirmary or something. The walls were white and looked like the inside of a tent. I wondered where I was when I heard a groan beside me, I was about to tell whoever it was to shut up when I saw who it was.

It was a guy, but that wasn't what got my attention. It was how he looked. He had a swimmer's build, a deep beach tan, raven, messy, windswept hair, and his eyes, oh god his eyes, they were like if you took every sea foam colored paint, poured them all into one and slowly mixed them together, in other words, he was really hot **(This was really awkward for me to write, seeing as how I'm a dude…)**

He was trying to get his bearings, I think, when I realized that I was ogling at him. I blushed and quickly looked away, after a while I heard him ask me "Who are you?" I froze, even his voice was beautiful, it sounded like waves crashing onto the beach, soft and gentle, but not to be trifled with.

Percy PoV

I woke up with a massive headache. I looked around and saw that I was in the camp infirmary. I tried to get my bearings when I saw something, well someone, who made a catch my breath.

**(I swear, I can never get a decent description of Max, so she's gonna look like this)** She had strawberry blonde hair, with streaks of brown in it. She was somewhat tan, not pale, but not beach tan. Her eyes were a warm, chocolaty brown, which made me want to be extremely comfortable around her. She was a little smaller than me, maybe 4 or 5 inches or so, so she would have to get on her tiptoes to kiss me… woah Percy, back up, you broke up with Annabeth like, a couple hours ago, can't be looking for a new girl, plus you don't even know her name.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She immediately tensed. She gave me a long look, decided something, then spoke.

"My name is Max Ride, if you ever call me Maxine, you will lose your manhood, my real name is Maximum," She said with finality.

"Cool, I found a more interesting name than mine, Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy," I said with a smile. I could've sworn she turned a little red, but it was probably Apollo messing with me.

"So who's your parent?" I asked, because I'd never seen her in camp before.

"What do you mean? Jeb Batchelder and Valencia Martinez, I guess." She said

I frowned, she was clearly over 13, had she not been claimed? "Have you not been claimed?" I asked her.

"What do you mean claimed? All I know is that suddenly I'm in New York, now I'm wherever we are, and you're wanting to know who my parents are!" She says suddenly hysterical.

"Woah, calm down, I'm sorry if I offended you, I guess I have some explaining to do." I said as I stood up. "C'mon, I'm gonna give you the tour." I said helping her up.

"Umm.. okay." She said, cautious.

I chuckled, she was about as bad as when I got here, afraid and untrusting. As we walked outside, her mouth dropped open. "Okay Max, this is going to sound crazy, but you know Greek Mythology?" I asked her, she nodded "Well… it's all real," I said dropping the bomb on her.

To my surprise, she stayed pretty much calm, I'm pretty sure that I heard her mutter 'Been through weirder' but I couldn't be sure.

Max PoV

To be completely honest, the fact that Greek Gods existed, didn't really affect me. I wasn't sure whether it was because I had been through a lot with those birds or the fact that Percy gave off this trustworthy vibe, I hope it was the second one though.

"Let's go, I want to introduce you to Chiron," Percy said looking at me with a smile, and I could feel my cheeks heating up again.

I cursed mentally, and hoped that he couldn't see it. I would never admit it out loud, but I had a crush on Percy already, all he's been is helpful and supportive, not rude and egotistical like I expected him to be. I followed him to some farmhouse looking building because he wanted me to meet someone, why not?

_Time Skip, 3 weeks later._

Camp was actually a lot better than I thought, I no longer had to watch out for Erasers or White Coats, I could kick back and relax for the first time in my life.

Percy thought my wings were awesome, I should probably mention that. He always went on about how jealous he was. I was so relieved that he didn't think of me as a freak.

Also, my feelings for Percy have escalated. He's just so adorable and helpful. He has such cute quirks like tilting his head once he's confuse or biting his lip when thinking. His personality is amazing, when some Goat Dude named Grover called him the Savior of Olympus, he tried to wave it off, but then Grover forced him to tell me the story.

I was amazed, he was the single most powerful demigod ever, and he tried to play if off. I knew a few people who would have an ego the size of the freaking universe if they did that *cough_FLOCK_cough*

He never treated me differently when we found out that I was completely mortal, not a demigod. I learned about all of his journeys, I was amazed.

So that settles it, I was falling in love with Percy Jackson. I mean c'mon, who couldn't? The guy was hot as hell, super nice, and willing to lay down his life for friends, strangers, and sometimes even his enemies.

Percy PoV

It's been a few days since Max's come to camp. Best three days of my life. It's like I can't help but fall in love with her. She is so funny, beautiful, smart, and just fun to be around. Like now, we were laughing about how horrid we both were with Bows and Arrows, I almost show Chiron in the butt, when he was behind me, and she nearly killed Mr. D, when he was halfway across camp, sitting on the Big House porch.

"I thought he was going to explode from shock!" I laughed, remembering Mr. D's face when an arrow embedded it into the chair next to him.

"And I thought that he was going to incinerate Chiron!" She laughed, her breath coming out in ragged gasps.

It was sunset and she looked amazing. We looked each other in the eye, and as cliché as it sounds, leaned in and we kissed. It quickly heated up, she grabbed me, pulling me closer, and I pulled her closer. Electricity coursed through my body, this was better than when I ever did this with Annabeth. When we finally broke apart, we were both breathing heavily.

"Well that was…" Max trailed off, she looked at me in worry.

"If I had to put it into a word or two, pure bliss," I said smiling at her.

A huge smile appeared on her face as she pulled me in and we kissed again. After what seemed like 15 minutes, we broke apart.

"So what does this make us?" She asked.

"Hmm…" I said, pretending to be thoughtful, "I have an idea, Maximum Ride, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

She looked at me with Love in her eyes and said "Of course you big dummy," She pulled me in and we kissed again.

And it was pretty much the best kiss of all time, even if it was on land and not under water, **(Last Olympian reference anyone?)**

**Well, that was Chapter 2! Max and Percy are dating, more to come.**

**The Flock probably won't come into the picture until at least chapter 6, and by then Percy and Max will be a little more, godly, if you catch my drift.**

**Don't forget to R&R**

**Anyways, peace out my faithful ProcrastiNation**

**-Loche.**


	3. Chapter 3: Well, Okay Then

**So here is Chapter 3… yay.**

**So after this chapter, I'm going to start updating more slowly. What happened with the Son of Akatosh is I blew all the excitement out of writing it. 7 chapters in like, 2 weeks can do that.**

**Quote: ****"When the past calls, let it go to voicemail, believe me, it has nothing new to say." ~Unknown**

**Anywho HERE WE AGO**

Percy PoV

The following days were amazing. Well, for Max and I at least, I don't know about everyone else. She told me her full life story, and I told her mine. I felt closer to her than ever before, and I also knew if I saw her 'flock' I would give them all a nice sized Riptide to the throat, okay, maybe I would just deck them.

Anyways, Max and I's relationship apparently spread pretty fast, because people were asking about Annabeth and I, what happened, I told them to go ask Ace, he could handle it. I didn't really care.

At one time, some Athena kid tried to slap me for moving on quickly, keyword, tried. Max caught her hand, twisted her arm behind her back, and shoved her away. I called her my Angel with a Shotgun and she promptly slapped me for it.

Besides that, things really weren't that different.

Now we were laying on Half-Blood Hill watching the clouds. Truthfully, I was completely bored, but Max wanted to come here, so I gave in.

Speaking of the devil, she snuggled closer to me. Her blonde hair was a mess all over my chest. I smiled as I noticed her breath become deep and even, and I knew she had fallen asleep.

Annabeth PoV **(I bet you didn't expect that! You did? Okay I guess I'll just shut up then…)**

I swear my heart breaks every time I see _MY_ Percy and that winged girl, Max. Yeah I screwed up, but did he have to move on so quickly? It's almost like he's dating her just to hurt me. I thought that is what it was at first, but when I found them sneaking out of the Big House, or Cabin Three to see each other, my heart would break.

I don't know what Percy even sees in this new girl. My blonde hair is way better, I'm taller than her, I fought by Percy's side in 2 WARS! She's short, like 5' 6" **(I have no idea how tall Max is)**, her blonde hair doesn't glitter in the sunlight mine does, she has a slight tan, not my California Girl tan, and she met Percy like, a few weeks ago.

All I knew was that I had to get Percy back, no matter what.

3rd Person PoV **(A brief one, these are no fun)**

As Annabeth began to plan her idea to get Percy back, Max and Percy were being called to the Big House for something important. When they arrived, they saw Chiron smiling at them, no fear or worry in his old eyes, just plain happiness.

"Percy, the gods want an audience with you, it is very important and they have sworn on the Styx not to hurt you" He said

Percy developed a somewhat concerned look, he nodded and walked off with Max.

Percy PoV **(I know, so many PoV switches!)**

I wonder what the gods could want, another quest? Probably not. I looked over at Max and I noticed how worried she looked. "Hey Max, what's wrong?" I asked her, very concerned might I add.

She looked like she was about to cry for some reason, then she blurted out, "What if they kill you?! They're gods! They can break that oath with no major punishment! I'm worried for you Percy!" She cried.

I rolled my eyes and pulled her close. "Max, the gods can break the oath, but there are severe repercussions on their children, monsters become naturally attracted to them, that's why I never go out into the Mortal World, Nico chills in the Underworld, and Thalia is with the hunters, where Artemis's blessing covers her scent. The god's may be paranoid, but they still care for their children. Believe me, I will come back to you, I swear it on the Styx." I said in a calming tone as thunder boomed overhead.

She looked at me for a second, then pulled me into a deep kiss. I was a little surprised at first, then I deepened even further by slipping my tongue into her mouth, exploring her mouth, I was however, completely oblivious to Annabeth watching Max and I.

When we broke apart, she walked off, I think going to Hand to Hand combat. Leaving me to roll my eyes and vapor travel to Olympus. **(I'm going to assume you all know what Vapor Travelling is, if not, oh well)**

I appeared right outside of the throne room, and walked in. Usually that's a really bad idea, but they swore not to hurt me so what do I have to lose?

When I got inside, I noticed something new, it was relatively quiet. I looked around and only Artemis and Apollo, Poseidon and Athena and Aphrodite and Hera were arguing, the rest looked slightly amused. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

That got their attention, all eyes snapped to me and Zeus began to speak, "Ahh, Perseus, late as usual," He grumbled, I saw Dad roll his eyes and smile at me.

"Perseus, as you know the 2 back to back wars have used up much of the Olympian's power, too much in fact, so there shall be a… change in leadership, so to speak." My eyes widened as he spoke, what was he hinting at.

"What my brother is trying to say here son is that, the Olympian council is to weak to continue to rule, so you and your friends shall take over as Olympians." He said with a proud smile on his face. I was amazed, afraid, and confused all at the same time. Apollo tossed me a scroll saying who was to take over for who.

_Zeus - Jason Grace_

_Hera - Rachel Elizabeth Dare_

_Poseidon - Perseus Jackson_

_Hades - Nico Di Angelo_

_Apollo - Will Solace_

_Artemis - Thalia Grace_

_Hermes - Connor and Travis Stoll: Responsibilities split due to mail orders becoming larger._

_Athena - Annabeth Chase _(I shuddered at that one)

_Dionysus - Pollux Gemini_

_Ares - Clarisse La Rue_

_Aphrodite - Piper McLean_

_Hephaestus - Leo Valdes_

_Demeter - Katie Gardner_

"Wait, what about my girlfriend?" I asked, Max was not being left behind.

Athena looked at me as if I'd just yelled that obese people are actually leprechauns to a flying guinea pig **(I actually don't know)**, and said "Did you not see Annabeth's name upon the list?"

My eyes grew dark and the room began to dim, I didn't know how this was happening but when I spoke it even scared me, "Annabeth cheated on my half-brother and I, while I understand that she is most fit to take over, Max is not going to be left behind."

Suddenly a new voice popped up, one I regularly sacrificed to. "Perseus, while it would not be hard to make her immortal, but are you sure that you want this?" Hestia asked me.

"I do very much want my girlfriend to join me in immortality," I told Hestia.

"Then you must only ask, you shall soon be above us," She said smiling at me.

I took a deep breath, realizing that I had lost my temper. "My lords and ladies, it is okay if Maximum Ride accompanies me into Immortality?" I asked them.

Now I know what you are all thinking, dude, you've been dating this girl for like a few weeks and you want to spend the rest of eternity with her? Well it sounds stupid when you phrase it like that, but yes. I've had more happiness in about 3 weeks with Max than in 2 years with _her_.

Aphrodite seemed to read my mind and squealed at me, which all of the gods and I had to cover our ears to prevent being deafened. My dad grinned at me and looked at Zeus with a look that said, it's time.

Zeus sighed. "Perseus, I cannot say that this request surprises me, and I have a feeling that you want to know why. Your name holds more than you think. We have talked with Hades and we have reasons to believe now that you are the original Perseus reborn, and we know for a fact that this Maximum girl is Andromeda reborn, so I am not surprised in the slightest."

That hit me like a ton of bricks. I did not only get named after the only hero who got a happy ending, I _WAS_ the only hero who got a happy ending.

So of course I said something stupid, "Cool," and mentally committed suicide right there, I am such an idiot sometimes. My reaction of course got Hermes and Apollo to fall off their thrones in laughter, my dad to roll his eyes, Zeus to shake his head in a manner that said, _what are we going to do with you?_ The rest just looked at me like I was crazy, which in all fairness, I probably was.

But then again, I this was certainly a strange day, Hey Percy, Zeus wants to see you, Hey guess what we want you to become a god again, oh wait we're not done yet, we believe that you are the person that you've been named after. Sort of strange day in my opinion, slightly.

Once everyone calmed down, Zeus spoke once again. "Okay Perseus 1 and 2," at this the room cracked up again, "Go and tell the others and your girlfriend the news, and we shall decide Maximum's domains once she is immortalized." Zeus said with finality.

I smiled at him and bowed, "Thank you my lord," I said and ran out of the room.

Well this is going to be interesting.

**And there is chapter 3, sorry that it took a while.**

**Remember to R&R**

**Peace out my faithful ProcrastiNation**

**-Loche**


	4. Chapter 4: Things Get Weirder

**And the Majestic Guinea Banana returns, I don't know, anyways Hello! Hi, how ya doin? Anyways I get to say a few thing's before we start**

**Da depression be going away so I'll be updating more often. Yay?**

**I lost all 74 of my legs in a freak banana accident, rest in peace Alberto 1-74**

**I got a PM asking why I don't ask for people to review that often, and I basically have 2 answers**

**1) I typically forget to put it in, yeah, I'm dumb and lazy.**

**2) Not my business, that's one of the problems with YouTube and FanFiction these days, the person on the other side of the screen seems to believe that they need to trick you into subscribing, or reviewing, or whatever, not my business.**

**Quote: **_**A 'No' uttered from the deepest conviction is better than a 'Yes' merely uttered to please, or worse, to avoid trouble. ~Mahatma Gandhi**_

**Also, let's forget about the canon Maximum Ride (AKA MAX through Nevermore)**

**And let's get started…**

{Max's PoV}

I was getting slightly worried about Percy. Yes make fun of me all that you want, getting worried over almost nothing, since he wasn't going to get hurt but still, it was worrying.

So that was why when someone *cough percy cough* laid their head on my shoulder, the first thing I did was judo-flip them. When I saw it was Percy, my hands flew up to my mouth in horror and I began apologizing at a mile a minute, then I noticed he was laughing.

'T-that was h-hilarious!" he managed to choke out through his laughter. I began to join in his laughter even though I didn't understand how he wasn't pissed at me. My boyfriend is weird. Then again, I have wings, judo flipped someone because they laid there head on my shoulder and then started laughing with him, I don't get say that.

When we finally calmed down, I asked him what had been bothering me for the past hour and a half.

"What did the gods want?" I asked.

He gave me his million dollar lopsided grin and said, "I have some wonderful news, but I need a few others before hand.

I shrugged and agreed and we went to find everyone that he needed.

_Time Skip until after they find everyone_

When we finally found everyone, we were in the Big House, gathered around the horribly marred ping pong table. The poor table had so many stab wounds that none of the white lines were visible and the color was becoming questionable. We all looked at Percy to explain what was going on.

"Okay, so just to start, I swear on the Styx that everything I'm going to tell you in this meeting is true, so please hold all questions until the end" He said as thunder rumbled overhead, confusing all of us, but he carried on. "The Olympians used a majority of their power fighting the past 2 wars with us so they decided that there needed to be a… change in management, so to speak, so guys, we're becoming the new Olympians, but no new Hestia, I guess." He said with a smile on his face. I was both happy and horrified. Happy because Percy is becoming a god, horrified because that means that he has to leave me.

I guess he noticed my stress because he looked at me and said, "Max, also due to my request, they're making you a goddess, even if they didn't though, I would've on my own," He said with his signature grin. I nearly exploded with happiness, I got to spend all of eternity with my boyfriend, who I was almost ready to say the words 'I love you' to him.

So in response, I crashed my lips onto his in a very passionate kiss, after a minute or so, we broke away with bright red faces. Jason, Will and Nico were laughing their asses off, Piper, Rachel and Katie were cooing, Leo and the Stolls were giving us thumbs up, Clarisse and Thalia were rolling their eyes, Pollux was just smiling at us, and Annabeth was glaring at me to her heart's consent.

13 flashes of light let us know that the Olympians had arrived to immortalize us.

"Perseus Jackson! You are going first!" Zeus boomed as we all rolled our eyes.

"One thing first," He said, "What happens to you after we take over?" I had never thought of that.

"Do not worry Perseus, we will still remain gods, just not the Olympians, we will still have our domains and be major gods, but the Olympian Council is your business now," Zeus said with a small twinkle in his eyes.

Percy nodded and walked up into the middle of the 13 gods and Poseidon gave him a look that said, _I could never be more proud of you my son,_ and blasted him with a sea green jet of light. When the flash cleared, my breath got caught in my throat, before, my boyfriend was hot, now he was gorgeous.

Percy has grown to maybe 6' 4'', so he towered over all of us. His eyes seemed to reflect the very Ocean itself, which was beautiful, he had a solid bermuda tan, adding to his looks, and his hair, oh gods his hair. His hair was now perfectly windswept, but a few ends were sporadically dyed a deep ocean blue, making one insanely hot boyfriend. **(Still awkward)**

He looked around for a second, before walking back over to me and wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close.

"Maximum Ride! You are next!" Zeus boomed. Well his arm wrapped around me was short lived.

I hesitantly stepped forward and smiled at them. Zeus touched my forehead and a bright light enveloped me. When it subsided I felt, stronger, to stay the least. When I looked over to Percy, his eyes were the size of dinner plates and his mouth was hanging slightly open, I guess I got either more attractive or became hideous, hopefully the first. Then big, bad Zeus interrupted my flight process.

"Maximum, you are now named the the Olympian Goddess of Flight, Mutants, Natural Beauty and Birds," He boomed, the Natural Beauty thing seemed kind of out of place… whatever. I walked back over to Percy's side and snuggled into his arms, which welcomed me.

I'll admit, I zoned out for the next 12 godifications, if that's a word, immortalization? Whatever. My eyes were mostly on Percy, who was mainly focused on me, he smiled at me and I blushed, did I mention that I hated that he had that effect on me? Turning the hard, cold, Maximum Ride, into a lovesick schoolgirl.

After we were done (which seemed like an eternity and a half to wait, because all of the gods wanted to give their kids LOOOOONG speeches) The gods dropped another bomb on us.

"A few quick announcements before you go! (Some groans) First, Rachel, you shall still obtain the gift of Prophecy! Second! Marriages from the last Olympian council will not carry over! (Here Jason, Rachel, Piper and Leo all looked relieved) And Lastly, for Now! (Here a few people groaned again) those who wish to become a maiden goddess may, but those who were, do not have to! Good Luck!" And with that, the god of lightning and co. flashed out leaving Will to shout one thing that made me both excited and groan.

"PARTAY!"

Needless to say we all got hopelessly drunk and let Pollux heal our hangovers before passing out on a bunch of Random couches the new Wine god summoned.

_Now back with the Flock, just after Max left_**(*Insert Evil Face and/or Laughter, Let's also pretend that Fang's Gang didn't ever exist...)**

[Fang's PoV]

In all honesty, I don't know how I didn't see it sooner, she was always secretive, had a voice in her head that basically told her what to do, and was going off on her own often, way too often. All of that aside though, it didn't really seem like Max to betray the Flock like that, she was so loyal, and her cute little brow got all wrinkled when she was worried for one of us, at least we thought she was worried for us.

Okay you got me, I had some feelings for the Traitor, she seemed so perfect, but she was lying to us for God knows how long. **(Uhh Fang, don't you mean gods?)**

I looked around the living room and saw the moping faces of all the Flock, except for Angel, I wonder why…

I looked down to see Nudge was still bawling into my shoulder, her eyes were all red and puffy, she looked like a mess. My heart ached at the sight, if I ever saw Max again, I was going to give her a piece of my mind.

Then I noticed Angel walking around muttering. I think I made out, "Stupid Max… I'll be a better leader… should've done this sooner… thought she was so high and mighty."

When we heard her words, it was like a fog was lifted. Angel. She had controlled us to make us kick Max out.

"Angel," I growled at her, "What did you do to us?" I asked in a deathly calm voice.

She looked in shock first, but then seemed to regain herself, "I did what needed to be done! She would have led us all to our deaths if I didn't act!" She said, trying to save her skin.

"Get out," Gazzy growled at her, obviously as mad as I was.

To say Angel was surprised was an understatement, she was completely shocked. I could feel her trying to control my mind again, but I wouldn't let her. "Get. Out." I said, more forcefully this time.

"Fine! I'll leave, but when you need me I won't be there!" Angel said as she opened up a window and flew out. I sighed as I put my head in my hands. Fucking perfect. First, we kick Max out of the Flock, then we find out that Angel is the real Traitor, so we kick Angel out of the Flock, we're down 2 members in 20 minutes, great.

"We need to find Max," I said stating the obvious. They all nodded in agreement, and we all started off on our merry journey to find Max. Little did we know that she didn't want to be found.

(Percy's PoV)

The first few days of godhood were great, and then they got even weirder, better and worse, all at the same time. It was started when the old Olympians called me and my brother Ace in for a meeting.

"Perseus! As you know your brother, Aeson (Ace, it's pronounced like Jason, but drop the 'J'), has proven his worth to the council so we are having you replaced with him." Here I got a little worried, "But do not fret, we are making you a god still, just with new domains. We have decided that you shall be the god of Time, Space, Gravity, Energy and Elements, you and Maximum shall be made King and Queen of the gods due to Jason and Rachel not being married." Zeus stated, my jaw dropped. Time, Space, Gravity, Energy AND Elements?! I was also extremely happy for Ace, he and his new girlfriend Khione (long story) could actually be together now.

"Thank you Lord Zeus, I can't express how thankful I am right now," I said in complete honesty.

Zeus smiled down at me and clapped his hands together, I instantly felt stronger, guess my new domains kicked in, and next to me, Ace smiled at me. He did the mature thing and summoned water and splashed me in the face with it.

I rolled my eyes, bowed to Zeus again, and flashed out to where I hoped that Max would be. I guessed correctly, she was at our cabin, which was on the beach. After Max and I were immortalized, we made a small cabin for the two of us on the beach without our powers, it took a couple days, but when it was finished, mainly due to Max and I giving up and using our powers, it was pretty sweet. It had a small kitchen, a decent sized living room, 2 bathrooms, a dining room, and Max and my's bedroom.

I walked into the house and saw Max curled up on the couch reading 'The Big Year' a book on people counting the amount of birds they could find in a year for some competition **(My dad actually knows the guy that wrote this book) **that she found one day and has been obsessed with it ever since.

I sat down next to her and poked her in the side causing her to giggle, she rolled her eyes, summoned a bookmark, stuck it in her book, and closed it. Then she looked at me and asked the million dollar question. "What Percy?"

I grinned at her, "Well do I have news for you, and I swear on the styx that this is all true," cue thunder and a curious Max. "You know my brother Ace, the old gods felt that he deserved godhood as well for his actions for Atlantis, so they replaced me with him," Here Max looked horrified, but waited for me to continue, "So they changed my domains, I am now the god of Time, Space, Gravity, Energy, and Elements!" I finished waiting for a reaction.

And did I get one, Max seemed to be at a loss for words, so instead she pulled me into a very deep kiss. One that got very intimate. After about 15 minutes, she pulled away and smiled at me.

"Well that was a new one," I said mostly to myself, but Max heard it nonetheless, and laughed. "Oh and I forgot, they are making you and I King and Queen of the gods," I told her, and I got the same reaction.

When we pulled away for the second time I smiled at her and said, "If that is the result I get for telling you news, than I'm going to tell you every second of my life Max," I said smiling devilishly.

She rolled her eyes and smacked me upside the head, "Don't get any ideas Percy," the new Queen of the Gods said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Then I realized something, if I was King and Max was Queen, then were we married?

**AND THERE IS CHAPTER 4!**

**So yeah, I'll update when I can, expect way more updates in about a month or so, that's when school lets out and I can write to my heart's content.**

**Peace out my faithful ProcrastiNation**


	5. Chapter 5: Things Pick Up

**So.. let's start. And to answer a few questions, I have been busting my balls trying to get the Son of Akatosh updated, I know that none of you probably care but whatever.**

**Quote: **"_**I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next" ~Gilda Radner**_

**Also, Percy is going to mess around with his powers a lot in the chappy, I thought it was only fair that since he was the god of Time, Space, Gravity, Energy and the Elements that they should come to him naturally. Oh is Percy gonna have some fun.**

**I don't own PJO or Maximum Ride, those pleasures belong to Rick Riordan and James Patterson.**

**Let's start!**

_She rolled her eyes and smacked me upside the head, "Don't get any ideas Percy," the new Queen of the Gods said with a twinkle in her eyes._

_Then I realized something, if I was King and Max was Queen, then were we married?_

{Max's PoV}

Yeah… Percy spoke his thoughts out loud.

That sentence hit me like a freight train, I was married? At age 17? **(Let's pretend Max is 17)** I may not have known much about normal people, but I was pretty sure that they didn't get married until about 27 and up, then again, neither Percy nor I are normal.

Percy's voice shook me out of my thoughts. "I said that out loud didn't I?" He asked with his adorable puppy dog head tilt.

I smiled back at him sheepishly, "Yeah, you did," I said.

"You know, we don't have to be married, we can still be boyfriend and girlfriend," He said smiling at me. I smiled back and snuggled into his arms.

"I think I'd like that, we already took it a bit fast with immortality, I think we need to slow down a bit," I spoke my thoughts. He nodded at me in understanding.

I smiled even more, my boyfriend was truly perfect.

(Percy's PoV)

_Timeskip, let's say, three hours._

We were called to the Dining Hall by Leo after a little bit. The Pavillion had changed slightly since I had last seen it.

The pillars were now a bright, white marble instead of the cracked marble, a roof had been added for whenever a god was in a bad mood, so the Pavillion now looked like the Parthenon, rebuilt, of course. There was also gold and bronze now lining all of the pillars and the roof, so I guess Annabeth and Leo had redone the Pavillion. Brilliant.

The said god of Forges was waiting for us all at the center table, tinkering with bits and pieces at a much faster rate than usual, I saw him turn a microwave, into a hamster wheel, into a blowtorch and then into a Pop Goes the Weasel Machine. I rolled my eyes at his creations.

After we all had arrived, I looked at Leo expectantly, he grinned and wiped the Machine Grease off of his forehead and began to speak.

"Okay! Since all of the gods are going to hold onto their symbols of Power, we need to make our own, like Ace, you can make your own Trident, or Banana Machine or whatever, but you need to make it so that it belongs to only you!" Leo all but shouted at us.

I got the point and looked down at Riptide, which I had subconsciously brought into the palm of my hand. I was the god of time, hmm. I pictured riptide turning into a pocket watch, and there was a small flash of soft amber light as Riptide had turned into a pocket watch. I clicked the small button on top to open the watch, and I felt a tug in my mind, it was asking if I wanted it to be a watch or a sword. Useful on both ends. I then thought of Riptide turning into two golden swords when I opened it and then, as if on cue, Riptide flashed the soft amber again and in both of my hands were two amazing swords.

The new Riptides were beautiful. The blade was a long. 3 feet long, beautiful celestial bronze with lines of Stygian Iron, Olympic Silver, Mortal Steel and Imperial Gold in it. So it was deadly to monsters and could harm mortals, interesting. The hilt was covered in beautiful leather grip over the mahogany wood hilt. The Pommel was a small piece of Amber with a beatle inside. I chuckled at it.

When I was finished, I felt such an energy drain that I immediately fell down into a sitting position on one of the benches, it was a really odd feeling too. You know that feeling that you get when you stand up to fast, then continue to walk so it doesn't clear for a long time, yeah, that was it.

When I got back up, I saw everyone else was in a similar position. They were all staggering or sitting down trying to regain their focus.

I wondered what my sacred animal was, and I realized that I had the opportunity to pick. I stuck my hand out, and a golden bamboo lemur hopped on. I smiled at him and scratched behind his ears while he hopped onto my shoulder and stayed there like a parrot. I promptly named him Quo.

Then I felt something else, a tug in my mind. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I had different aspects. I felt at least 2 tugs, trying to become me. I saw one as a stricter me, sharper features and a shorter temper, Riptide was now two Gladii, that had the same design as Riptide. my Roman form, which I figured out my name was Tempus, brilliant.

I looked at the second one with my mind, I was a little taller, I had a curved sword in my hand, a _Khopesh_ if I remember correctly, and a little stubble. My eye color was also darker and I looked slightly more Arabic than Greek, and I suddenly knew that the name was Tyd. It hit me like a ton of bricks, Egypt! I had an Egyptian Aspect too? How many more forms were the gods hiding from us?

I backed out of my mind and tried to shift into my Egyptian Aspect. I pictured me becoming what he had looked like, and I felt a distinct pull in my mind. When I opened my eyes, everyone was gawking at me.

"Bro! What the Hades just happened!" Nico yelled at me, how ironic.

"I changed aspects, I think. This is my Egyptian Aspect, apparently Rome wasn't the only Pantheon being hidden from us." I responded with a grin. I noticed my voice had a more arabic accent to it instead of new yorker. "Can anyone else go Egyptian?" I asked, only to receive a group of shaken heads. "Maybe only Max and I can as King and Queen?" I questioned.

Then what happened next amazed me slightly. Max, who looked rather confused about the whole aspect thing, suddenly was engulfed in a soft blue light and when it faded, my jaw practically dropped.

Max had grown at least 2 inches, her hair was braided behind her back, but the mismatch of brown and blond was still there, so it looked like her hair was two different colors. Her eyes were now still the warm brown, but had a much sharper look to them, she retained her curvy figure, but seemed more like a warrior now. She looked over to me and smiled. "This is my roman form, Ave." She said softly, I noticed her new weapon of choice, it was a short Xiphos, which I found odd for a Roman, that was a soft bronze material, celestial bronze, that was light and deadly, most likely useful in a dogfight.

I looked at again Max and saw her trying to flicker into a Egyptian form, but couldn't. She also looked rather embarrassed about it. I saw Annabeth trying not to laugh at her, so I leant down and whispered in her ear.

"Max, don't hurt yourself trying to go Egyptian, we're all more used to the world of gods than you are."

Her flickering stopped and she smiled up at me and shifted back into her Greek Aspect, I did the same, as well as everyone else.

"Well, I'm hungry, how 'bout everyone else?" I asked. Thalia rolled her eyes at me and muttered something about boys before flashing back to the hunt. I rolled my eyes back and turned to walk back to my cabin.

{Max's PoV}

As Percy walked back to our cabin, I couldn't help but laugh. He learned all about another Pantheon of gods, created a new super powerful weapon and his first thing to do after he had finished is to say, "I'm hungry."

I began to follow him, when I felt myself being slammed against a pillar. I looked to see the newly crowned wisdom goddess glaring at me.

"What do you want?" I asked bored. I looked for a way to knock her down when I found one. She had left her stomach unguarded, so I could just sucker kick her to get away.

"Stay away from Percy or else I'll have to kick your ass, _He's. Mine._" She growled at me and began to press her dagger into my neck. I promptly kicked her in the solar plexus, leaving her on the ground gasping for breath.

"A few things Annabeth. One, Percy left you because you cheated on him, so he's no longer 'yours', second, I've been fighting since I was about 12 and you 7 right? Then you clearly aren't as good as a fighter as you think you are since I just took you down with one kick, Three, try this again and I'll go Queen of the Gods on your ass." I said. I then turned around, let my wings out and flew after Percy.

I just realized that I hadn't used my wings nearly as often as I could've when I was at camp half-blood. Everyone here made me feel so normal that I sort of just forgot about them, I was snapped out of my thoughts when Percy was in front of me smirking, with a burger in one hand, levitating above the ground right in front of me snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"W-wha?" was my intelligent response. He cracked up and nearly fell out of the sky.

When he finished his little laughing fit, I then realized that we were still 50 yards in the air and he was just floating there.

"How are you flying?" I asked him, curious.

"Really Max? Gravity is one of my domains, so I can bend it at my will, I actually just rid myself of gravity for the time being, but other than that, it is a ton of fun for any shoes you own to be moon boots." He said, getting a mischievous grin.

I smacked him upside the head, "Don't get any ideas," I growled at him.

"Wouldn't even think of it Air Head," He said smirking.

"What did you just call me?!" I demanded, I didn't really mind the nickname, it was just sort of annoying.

"Air Head, why is that a problem?" He said, still smirking, I was going to knock that smirk off of his face.

I then got an evil idea, "Nope, not in the slightest Doc," I said, making him out to be Doc from back to the future.

He just rolled his eyes and plummeted back down towards the cabin, me right on his tail.

(Percy's Pov)

I smiled as the wind rushed past my face whilst I plummeted towards the ground, when I was close, I reduced the gravity to almost nothing so I wouldn't be flattened, and landed with a soft thump. I walked into the house, into the bedroom and locked the door behind me. I was planning a wardrobe change.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, make fun of me and all that jazz. The simple orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans just didn't feel right anymore. I thought about what I might want, and I remembered a game I had played not that long ago. I emanated a flash of amber and I looked completely different. **(For the outfit, google image search Gold Assassin, it's like the second result.)**

Instead of the different colors in my hair being greens and blues, they were amber and gold. I was wearing robes that were all white, but single shoulder pad was a solid gold. I also had vambraces on that were also gold, but I also had the strange urge to flex my wrists. When I did, two blades sprang out, when I flexed my wrists again, they sprang back in. I also had a small cape that only came off of my armored shoulder.

My eyes were also different. They were now swirling pits of warm amber and soft gold, making them seem all cozy. I smiled, happy with the finished result, and walked back out. The new clothes were surprisingly comfortable, and I could tell the cloth was also armored, just not noticeable.

When Max saw me, she raised an eyebrow and said, "What's with the outfit change?"

I shrugged, "It's comfortable." I then jumped on the couch

She rolled her eyes at me and went back to doing something, I smiled as I closed my eyes, I could get used to this.

When I got up the next morning, I wanted to test out my powers and I found that they came extremely naturally, I somehow missed this with Gravity Jumping with Max. I guess since I was the god of Time, Space, Gravity, Energy and the Elements. I was messing around with my Time powers when something epic happened. I looked up at the sky, it was about midday, and I focused. I looked up about 2 minutes later and it seemed to be at least 4 in the afternoon. I could time travel!

I wasted no time turning the time back to normal and racing to tell Max.

When I found her, I shouted so loud that I think I broke her.

"Max!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Gods Percy! What?" She asked, rubbing her temples.

I briefly explained what had happened and she looked at me in awe. "That is epic Doc," She said smiling as she used my nickname.

I smiled back at her, "Thank you Air Head, now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go check out the age of the Dinosaurs, when the Primordials were at their strongest, I've got a few friends to meet." I said smiling.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Try not to break the future Doc," She said grinning as she walked away. So that was her way of giving me the green light, cool. I focused really hard, and the next thing I knew, I was standing on top of a mountain, looking down at prehistoric New York. Awesome.

[Fang PoV]

_3 Years after Max had disappeared._

I won't lie to you, it was a pain searching for Max. We looked seemingly everywhere. It seemed that she just vanished off the face of the Earth. As for us, well the flock had all grown up a bit. Nudge was actually beautiful, instead of just cute. Gazzy was rather well built, but kinda short. Iggy was tall, but rather skinny, and as for myself, I stayed around the same height, my hair was really shaggy, but that was about it.

But we really had looked almost everywhere for Max, from Maine to California, and we had no trace of her. We always had avoided New York City though, it felt wrong, unnatural. Yes the guy with wings is telling you that it felt unnatural. We also figured that there was no way Max was hidden out in there. But when that was the only option left, we entered Manhattan.

And things went wrong fast.

Almost immediately, we were attacked by a big black hound with blood red eyes, when we found out that we couldn't kill it, we ran and more kept joining it's pack. We couldn't fly out either, a bunch of metal beaked birds attacked us whenever we got too close to the border in the air.

We kept running towards Long Island, and no one even seemed to look at us weirdly as we were chased by a pack of dogs from hell **(Close but no cigar Fang)** we kept running until we were at a hill where the dogs seemed hesitant to follow us, but followed anyways. When we reached the top, there was a massive pine tree and two figures raced past us. I looked at out unlikely saviors and saw that one of them had very familiar looking wings, but I couldn't place who, and the other seemed to be running on air.

"Ay! OH! Hellhounds, go back to the underworld where you belong or things will get ugly!" The guy who was running on air shouted, pointing at them with one of his two swords. Wait, when did he get a sword?

The hounds barked something and I could've sworn the dude rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I still don't approve of your way of getting campers here, and what do you mean that the Stymphalian Birds attacked them? Clarisse hasn't been in any bad moods lately."

The hound barked again. "Ah, rogues, got it, I'll get Jason on it, thanks. Keep up the good work, but don't scare the crap out of any more potential campers alright? Or Nico'll get mad." He finished ominously. The hounds seemed to nod and ran back into the forest.

"Oh please, Nico's always in a bad mood Doc," The girl said, speaking for the first time, her voice sounded familiar too, but I couldn't place it.

"Shut up Air Head," The dude scowled. I then finally got a good look at them. The guy was tall, muscular, and very tan. He also had raven black hair with streaks of gold and amber in it. His eyes were a amberish gold color, that seemed to look straight into our souls.

The girl seemed so familiar that my mind was hurting. She was a little shorter than the dude, had blonde hair with brown highlights, and warm brown eyes. She also had the same tan as the other person.

"Percy, what are we gonna do, they aren't demigods, but they're like me, the school got to them. Poor Bastards," She said sympathetically.

"I dunno, what do you think we should do with them Max?" He said and it was like a firecracker went off in my skull. Wings, Blonde Hair with brown highlights, Max, this was Maximum Ride! But of course Nudge beat me to the punch.

"Max?" Nudge asked and Max then seemed to recognize us, her eyes darkened and the wind began to pick up.

**DUN DUN DUN! Yes a cliffy, suck it up.**

**Peace out my faithful ProcrastiNation**

**-Loche**


	6. Chapter 6: Tours and Fun

**Hippity Happidi Hoppidy Do, how is everyone doing on this fine day, I'm doin' fine, I have no real announcements so let's get to the story**

**Also note that My Google Drive is not allowing me to make any new documents, yet I've used less than 1 mb, sooooooooo Next Chappy might be a while…**

**Also, Percy is going to take a liking to Nudge, who was deceived by everyone else about Max being a traitor.**

**Quote: **_**You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life. ~Winston S. Churchill**_

**There is also a new Poll on the homepage, asking which story you want me to update the most often, if you want to check it out.**

**Oh, and I break the fourth wall a lot in this chapter.**

**Let's begin!**

(Percy's PoV)

I felt as if I was introducing the new kids to a nuclear warhead to be completely honest. Max seemed to want to kill the newbies, but that was weird to me. Max didn't hate anyone but her old… ah, the Flock. The only people Max hate with a passion. And now they're here, well isn't that just perfect? I wonder how long they'll last before Max kills them… off topic, I should probably stop Max from skinning the new kids.

I looked over at said girl with wings and saw her start to pulse with power. Not. Good. Then she started to yell. "Why the Hades are you here?! Have you come just to stab me in the back again?! Or wait! Even better! Have you come in just to take advantage of the Camp's hospitality! I should kill you for what you did to me! You nearly ruined my life!" Etc. Etc. As Max was yelling, she began to glow with power, struggling to keep back her immortal form and vaporizing all of the Flock.

I saw all of the Flock close their eyes out of instinct, and I ran over to calm Max down, I pulled her in for a hug and started whispering comforting things in her ear as she began to sob in my shoulder.

[Fang's PoV]

Yes she recognized us, oh did she recognize us. Max started to glow with some sort of energy that was giving me a massive migraine, and it looked like the rest of the flock was getting the same results, she kept yelling until I had to close my eyes, and when I opened them back up, my breath caught in my throat.

The Percy Dude was hugging Max, her blonde hair covering his shoulders as she sobbed into his chest. I inwardly growled, it should be ME comforting her, not this Percy character, he seemed like a player who would just use her for his own benefit. I tried to get up and reach out to her, but it felt like my feet weighed a million pounds.

When those two finally broke apart, Max's eyes were puffy and there were tear marks on Percy's shoulder, showing that she had been indeed crying. I hoped they were tears of joy from seeing us. I stumbled to my feet, only to be frozen in place. Like, I actually couldn't move. The Percy Dude was looking all of us up and down while we were frozen in place, I was trying to move, but couldn't. Percy then scoffed and I could move again. I tried to move forward so suddenly that I landed flat on my face in the dirt, Percy scoffed again at me and I could almost hear him roll his eyes. He began to talk to Max softly, like he didn't want to upset her.

"You know they are allowed to stay here right? We can't just kick them out," He told her.

Max sighed and responded. "Yeah, I know that. Looks like I'm spending even more time in our cabin than before." She said smiling a little at the end. My heart sunk as she said OUR cabin, were she and Percy a, no, no she never wanted relationship. Maybe this place was a deranged summer camp. They shared cabins at camps right? My train of thought was cut off by a scoff. It was Percy, again. Did this dude have a throat problem?

"You barely come outside anyways, well Max, say goodbye to Will and Thalia, they're never going to see you again." He said, smirking, but shaking his head.

Max sighed again. "Fine, but you're giving them the tour, I want as little of these people as possible," She muttered softly. That one stung, I guess they weren't tears of joy. I noticed the rest of the flock was also still face down on the ground, I was the only one struggling to get up. Then she did something that made me want to murder Percy right then and there.

She leaned up and softly kissed him, on the lips, and said "I'll see you later Doc," Before she took out her wings and flew away. What. The. Fuck.

(Percy PoV)

I inwardly groaned when Max said I had to show her old Flock around. From what I heard, they were all assholes to her. I sighed and continued to walk ahead of them, showing them the climbing wall.

"Do you actually climb on that?!" One of the kids, Gazzy I think, said.

"Yes, yes we do, so say goodbye to your eyebrows," I said, remembering all the times I had to wait for my eyebrows to regrow after a mishap.

I think I heard the dark haired kid mutter 'idiots' under his breath. I rolled my eyes at him. The Nudge kid was cute though, and also seemed really innocent. I couldn't see how she would've kicked Max out, maybe she was deceived? I dunno.

When we finally arrived at my favorite place at camp, the stables, Blackjack ran up and nearly killed me, scaring the living shit out of the new kids. Can shit live? Off topic.

_Boss! _Blackjack yelled, _I haven't seen you in like, FOREVER. Can I have a donut?!_ Luckily I anticipated Blackjack's need for Donuts. I pulled out the box of Krispy Kremes I had from my bag that I had on my back. I should also probably mention I was in camper apparell, not my robes, I only use those when at meetings or time traveling, I do the later quite a bit by the way. For Max and I's one year anniversary I took us to Ancient Rome and we just ran around for the whole day having fun, messing with Romans. I'm getting off topics aren't I?

The new kids seemed freaked out by Blackjack who was happily munching on his 5th donut. I saw them all get into fighting stances. Except for the little girl, she seemed fascinated by them. I guess they thought we genetically altered the Pegasi. I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry, these horses were born like this, completely natural," I said, hoping to get them off my back. It sort of seemed to work. The black haired dude seemed to be glaring at me though.

After we had to, sadly, leave the stables, Quo came running up and jumped on my shoulders. I laughed as I played with him, leaving the winged kids to look at us weirdly. He kept playing with my hair until he noticed the new kids.

_Why are they staring at us?_ Quo asked me.

"Newbies, Quo, Newbies." I said smiling. And with that he snorted, and ran into the mini jungle right next to my cabin, where my demigods stayed. Well, where they would have stayed if I had any.

"A-are you an animal whisperer?" The little girl asked me timidly

"I guess you could call me that" I told her.

"So what is this place really?" The black haired kid, I'ma call him Leroy, said roughly

"This 'place' as you so roughly put it, is called Camp Half-Blood, the came for children and descendants of the Greek gods to live in peace," I said, dropping the bomb on them.

They were quiet for a while, until Leroy yelled at me, "Do you honestly expect us to believe that?! That is crazy! You're crazy! Where are we actually!"

My eyes narrowed, I hated it when people didn't believe it when I told them. "I would watch your tongue child, you're speaking to the God of Time," I said with a dangerous edge to my voice

{Max's PoV} **(I feel so evil, mwahahaha, Don't worry, we'll get back to them soon.)**

I was mad. Well, mad was an understatement, I was furious. Did the fates actually hate me that much that they had to send the Flock to me? Were they just bitter because we offered to have some children of Ananke take over for them (Yes we shelter demititans and demiprotogenoi too, problem?) They seemed to think that we thought they needed to be replaced. We offered them retirement, agh, I hate the fates.

I was currently sparring with Clarisse to get some of my anger out until I heard Percy giving the tour to the Flock. He seemed happy to give the tour (He always loved to do that) but slightly ticked that he had to show his girlfriend's enemies around. I was going to go join him and try to bear the flock until I heard Percy tell them the Greek Gods were real, blunt much?

I then heard Fang **(Fang is Leroy, by the way if you didn't figure it out)** yell "Do you honestly expect us to believe that?! That is crazy! You're crazy! Where are we actually!" I rolled my eyes, oh was Percy going to be mad.

See, Percy typically likes everyone and tries to ease them into the world of Greek, Roman and Egyptian Gods, so when someone doesn't believe him, he gets rather ticked off that all of his effort was wasted on a stubborn person. Percy also has a general dislike for stubborn people.

I saw Percy's eyes narrow, and I heard his voice gain a dangerous edge then he spoke, "I would watch your tongue child, you're speaking to the God of Time," His voice was calm, but it was like the calm before a storm. If Fang kept pushing Percy, something bad was going to happen. Like, Fang will be sent back to the Jurassic Period and fed to dinosaurs, bad. Percy did that to a demigod who we found to be a spy for Gaea's remaining forces and tried to stab me with a poisoned dagger that would make me fade. Percy lost his temper, big time. He went back to the Jurassic Period and fed the kid to a Allosaurus.

I'm going to ignore Percy, who might vaporise someone soon and give a bit of explanation here. When Percy became a god, his Mom and Stepdad died in a car accident soon after, and since he's a god, he can't go to the Underworld to visit them due to the Ancient Laws, Nico also can't give him permission to do so. I've seen him up late at night, looking through the Ancient Law scrolls, begging for a loophole, Nico has been doing the same. The best he can do is go back in time and shadow them before they died, he can't talk to them because he may mess the future up, then he'll have to go back and stop his past self, then he gets a giant migraine, and goes into a coma for like a month. It's happened twice.

The only thing Percy gained out of this whole ordeal is shortened temper, and no temper at all when someone insults his family. I had to drag him off an Ares camper who insulted his mother. The kids was bedridden for two weeks. This really isn't my place to explain, Percy can tell you better.

Let's get back onto the task at hand though, I quickly flew over to Percy before he could do something rash and kissed him. It always works.

He was immediately snapped out of his rage and began to kiss me back. I smiled as I felt my heart melt right down to my shoes. I knew the flock was watching us, but I didn't care. I slowly took my lips off of Percy's and smiled at him. I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "You can talk to me about it after dinner," before smiling at him and snuggling into his side.

How the Flock reacted was actually really amusing, where was Angel by the way? I hoped the school got her. Gazzy and Nudge were looking between Percy and I like a tennis match, Iggy looked confused, since Percy went quiet so fast, and then there was Fang. Fang's face was red and he looked he wanted to kill Percy. I remember that Fang had a crush on me before I was kicked out, was that coming into play?

Just then Clarisse came over. She took one look at Percy, then at the new kids and shot him a look that said, _Do you want me to take over for you?_

Percy nodded, so Clarisse told the Flock to follow her and that she would show them the rest of camp.

I took Percy back to our cabin and sat him down on the couch. I laid down on top of him and kissed him gently, which quickly escalated. **(I'm not writing a Lemon, deal with it)**

I woke up the next morning to Percy stroking my hair, completely naked by the way, on top of Percy. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. This was the first time Percy and I had gone that far and I loved it. He was gentle, but rough at the same time. I only hoped that we didn't have an awkward morning after.

(Percy's PoV)

I woke up to a mix of blonde and brown on my bare chest. I saw Max sleeping peacefully on top me and I smiled as I started stroking her hair. We stayed like that until Max started to stir. I saw her smile and snuggle into my chest before we had to get up.

I shook her gently, causing her to groan and swat my hand away. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon Max, if we're late, people might start asking questions, and then Piper will announce what did to the entire camp, to the Flock as well."

That got her to sit up. Fast.

She bolted out of bed and ran into her closet. I laughed as I pulled on my boxers and ripped jeans. I slipped on a gold Camp-Half-Blood shirt and leaned against the wall waiting for Max.

She came out about 3 minutes later, in regular CHB apparel and said "Let's go!" As she ran out the door.

I followed her laughing. I saw that she started to fly so I began to Gravity Run. I don't know if I explained this before, but Gravity Running is where I lower the gravity around my body so I basically am running on air as I propel myself forward. We flew into the dining hall laughing as I tackled her and we crashed into the councillors 's table. I sat up and I had an egg dripping down my face and Max had two pieces in her hair, we had landed on Jason's breakfast.

The entire councillor table busted out laughing, along with Max and I as we got into our normal seats. I saw Piper give Max and I a wink and I knew she knew what happened. I laughed gave Max a quick peck and summoned some breakfast, and a new plate of eggs and bacon for Jason.

[Fang PoV]

The rest of the day after the Clarisse girl started giving us the tour was really boring. No one tried to kill us or sell us to the School or something. We had to stay in a run down cabin where it looked like everyone wanted to pickpocket us called the Hermes cabin. Wasn't he the greek god of Healing and the Sun? I'm pretty sure one of them stole my watch too.

The next morning we went a roofless pavillion, which made me wonder what happened when it rained, to eat breakfast. About half an hour into the meal, we heard yelling. I looked up to see Max being chased by the Percy dude, who was running on air. I was about to get up and help her until Percy tackled Max onto the head table right into some blonde dude's eggs.

I figured the blonde kid would at least yell at them, but when everyone started laughing like this happened often, I got really confused. I also saw Percy give Max a quick peck which made my blood boil. That was going to be me kissing Max, not Percy, no matter what.

**Soo, Max and Percy got naughty in a bed this chapter, which was kinda awkward to write about. I found it funny that people got mad at me for the small cliffy last chapter. I need an antagonist for this story too. It might be Angel, but I feel like Percy would kick her ass to easily.**

**Also! For the -3 people who care, the Son of Akatosh is coming back soon! I promise!**

**Peace out my faithful ProcrastiNation,**

**-Loche**


End file.
